Ariel's Journal
by AmiaMermaid
Summary: Ariel is a teenage girl like every other, right? Here is everything that happened to her in her pov while she was under the sea until her marriage to Eric. I must admit, she's rather angsty.
1. Chapter 1

16th of December of my 15th year

Sebastian has me singing a solo during Neptune's Ball. He keeps making it such a big deal about how it's so important for me to take part in the momentous occasion. Honestly? I just go to sing and dance with Flounder and Daddy, a little. It's fun. It makes me so mad when he, Sebastian, makes such a big deal out of something that isn't such a big deal.

I found a really cool thing-a-ma-bob today. It's really small. Flounder thinks there are two pieces to it but I'm not so sure if there really is. This particular thing-a-ma-bob is pink like Alanna's tail and shiny like a fish's scales. There is a little pointing thing that cut through the sand. There's a tiny bit on the thingy that's curled under and fits right onto the first. But I can move it up and down, it's so interesting.

Flounder found it. We were on the reef and he was trying to hide in the sand. The pointing end poked into his stomach. He was scared and then he scared me when he screamed. I laid my hand down on the sand to find it when I didn't see anything. It poked me, like a shark's tooth. There were two of them stuck together and so I took it up to Scuttle. He said that it fits in the thing-a-ma-bob family and it goes on the girl's hair. I couldn't figure out how to make it work.

Sebastian, as usual, said it's too dangerous and that we need to put it back and not touch it. According to Sebastian, the poking end could cause real damage to a fish. Kinda like it did to Flounder.

Something odd happened today, bedsides the casual adventures. We had Urchin over, like we do once in a while, and he asked about his real parents. My sisters weren't paying attention but Daddy was.

Urchin said, "I wonder if my parents love me." Daddy's fork stopped midway to his mouth.

"Of course they love you." Daddy said. "I love all of my daughters, I can't imagine not being able to love my children."

"But they gave me up. I was living on my own for so long."

"Urchin," I said, "We are you're family. Why are you asking this?"

"I'm tired of being so dependent on you Ariel. It's time I start living on my own," He said as he bobbed out of his chair.

"Urchin, you aren't a problem. We love having you over." Daddy said. "You're like the son I never had."

Then Urchin got up and swam away. Daddy said it would be a bad idea to go after him then so I'm going to wait and talk to him tomorrow.

After Neptune Ball practice.

Ariel


	2. Chapter 2

30th of December of my 15th Year

It's been so long since I've written. I've been kept so busy with the Neptune ball. About two weeks ago, Sebastian told me that I'm going to be Neptune's _bride_! I'm only 15! That kinda thing only comes around only when you are older, getting ready to get married. Sure I'll be marrying age in a few months but couldn't they have gotten Atina to do it or something? Honestly. So I've been getting ready for that for the last two weeks. I've hardly had time to go human hunting or anything.

I had no clue though, how much Neptune's bride had to do. They have to prepare a speech commending Neptune and what he did for us. Neptune did a lot. He lived for two thousand years before turning to sea foam and joining the other merpeople. No wonder why they call him God of the Sea. In some areas, he was called Poseidon. I've had to listen to countless lectures from Sebastian. Daddy also had a wrap around created for me made from sea-horse scales and corals holding everything together. It fits perfectly around my waist but it hides my tail which is sad but it's so pretty and kinda translucent so you know that I have a tail. Wouldn't it be cool to arrive at the ceremony with, oh what do you call them? Legs. I learned that from Scuttle the other day. A list of terms of Human, I think he called it, Anitonly.

Urchin is still having a hard time. I haven't seen him around lately, and it's worrying me. I see him now and then and when I say hi, or try to talk to him, he swims off. Why must mermen be so complicated. I hope he goes to the Neptune ball. It would be so much fun to get to hang out and listen to the music together.

Oh, I found a boramagigger. It's really cool. I can keep things in it no problem, they won't fall out all over the place. It's got some chips in the side. I have to be careful when I hold it I could really hurt myself. At least that's what Scuttle said. He's so smart. I wish I could be that smart.

I didn't mention the weirdest part of tomorrow's ball, have I? I didn't think so. I have a blind date, someone that's going to be masquerading as Neptune. To be honest, I kinda hope it's Monahonri. He's so cool. Yeah, he's not a human, but he's fun. He likes human things too. He's so amazing. Arista told Daddy I like him and now Daddy wants me to go out on a seadate with him.

I don't know if I want to. Think about it. What would end up happening after a seadate? Another seadate? Then another, and another, soon enough, we'll be engaged and he'll be in line for the next sea king. Adella isn't even married yet. Wow, I'm being a little dramatic. Oh well, it happens.

I need to go to sleep, I have so much to do tomorrow. The Neptune ball starts at low tide and goes way into the night.

Ariel


	3. Chapter 3

31st of December of my 15th Year

Today was so amazingly long. Sebastian came in today hours earlier than usual. I didn't even get to go say hello to everyone like I usually do. It made me upset. I'll have to say hello _and_ apologize tomorrow. Sebastian made me practice my solo until my voice began to squeak. Daddy came in and got really mad. He told Sebastian that if I couldn't sing that he'd be crab cakes. I laughed really hard.

Flounder came in today to say hello. He was worried when I didn't go to his place like I normally did. I apologized, and he noticed my voice right away. I didn't think it was all that big of a deal, everyone has a problem with their voice once in a while right? I was banned from speaking for the rest of the day by everyone.

As it got closer to the ball, I went down for the rehearsal. Monahonri was Neptune, and I was his bride. Does that mean anything? I sure hope not. Anyways, the rehearsal went smoothly except for when I was supposed to sing. Daddy wouldn't let me.

Aquata came in right after rehearsal and whisked me away. She combed out my hair and styled it in such a funny way. I couldn't help but laugh when I looked at it. But I didn't. I even had to put make-up on. That stuff is so gross. My sisters use tons of the stuff. I've never seen the point in it. Finally, she helped me with my wrap that thing was so complicated I got lost in it. I was afraid I'd break it as I danced around.

Flounder popped his head in with a big smile. He told me it was almost time to start and that someone special was here. _Urchin!_ I was so excited. I couldn't wait to get out there and say hello, and that I'm glad he came. Adrina explained to me that I must be conformed as Neptune's bride. Conformed? That's a new word for my vocabulary. Daddy came and shooed Flounder out. He told me I was allowed to speak now, but not much until _after_ my performance. Aye-aye sir! (I heard some humans saying that once.)

Monahonri was such a charming escort person. I told him that my Dad had forbidden me to speak, and he laughed. Supposedly, it didn't surprise him at all. We did everything perfectly. We swam down the blue sand and said our "vows." They weren't real, but it was fun to pretend. My hair was perfect for the crown that was placed on top of my head. I sang my song without squealing or squeaking. Everyone thought I had done beautifully, I blushed. The music started and Monahonri lifted me from the throne and we had the first dance. He is very funny. I love his eyes, they aren't blue like most merfolk, they are brown. We went back to our seats, and I spotted Urchin.

I waved at him and he waved back. He swam up on a slower song and asked if I wouldn't dance with him. Monahonri let me go and dance with him. It was kind of awkward to dance with him though. We are really close friends, but I didn't think we would ever be this close. He isn't a very good dancer, but I enjoyed his company. He brought me back to my throne. Monahonri asked me to dance several more times and I agreed each time. He was so nice.

The ball ended at high tide. Everyone began cleaning up and lots of people were leaving. Monahonri asked if he could talk to me privately and so we went somewhere private to talk. He asked me if I would go on a seadate with him to get some food in a week or so. I was taken offgaurd but I said alright, it maybe fun to get to hang out with him. I said good-bye, and he kissed my forehead.

He brought me home and Urchin was there. Daddy told me that Urchin wanted to talk to me. I was tired and kinda achy from sitting in that throne, but I went anyways. Urchin's face lit up when I walked in. He apologized for being such a jerk, and I told him it was alright. We all had our hard times. He smiled, I swear he blushed. Then he threw me for a loop. He asked me to go on a _seadate_ with him. My first two offers in one night. When I didn't answer right away, he apologized and explained how much he really likes me. I can't lie to my friend. I frowned, Urchin knew it was bad news. I don't ever frown. I told him that Monahonri had already asked me out on a seadate. He got really mad at me. He asked if we were official yet, and I told him no. We weren't official yet. He asked why I wouldn't just go out with both of them. I told him that it wouldn't be fair to either one of you. He swam off after that. It's not fair. I just want everyone to be happy. Is that so bad?

I really need to talk to Flounder. He's the only one that really understands me.

Ariel


	4. Chapter 4

14th of January of my 15th year

I can't believe that I haven't written in so incredibly long. Well, maybe not so long ago, but a while.

I went out with Monahonri a couple of days ago. That was fun. We went pearl digging. We found, between the two of us, thirteen. Monahonri jokingly said that we can't take anymore or else the Pearl Gods would be upset with us. Thirteen, he also said, was the number of the sea.

After we went digging, we went to get some food and ran into Urchin. Monahonri is such a nice guy and offered to buy him dinner too. Urchin didn't want to eat, he, infact, swam off as soon as we swam in. I guess it was kinda mean of me to not go out on a seadate with him, but Monahonri did ask first.

Anyways. Flounder has a seaflu. His normally yellow and cheerful demeanor has turned green. I hope he gets better. I had to go say good-morning to everyone by myself. It was kinda odd to not have Flounder with me. After all, he _is _my best friend. Urchin is a close second, but Flounder is most definitely the first of the two.

OH! Today I found the coolest doodat! It's a bit of a cylinder. One end is totally closed, the other is open. Scuttle said it was made out of tree. I'm not sure how I feel about having something made out of a tree. Scuttle made it sound really big and rather scary. I would have gone with Scuttle to see one, but Flounder was sick and I certainly didn't want to go alone!

I didn't tell you! While I was out on my seadate with Monahonri we came across a cavern. It was totally empty. We explored it for a few minutes before he took me home. The next day Flounder and I brought all of my treasures to it. Now I have a place to keep all my human things. I was afraid Daddy would find them.

Actually, I'm in my cove right now. It's the coolest place to just relax. The water is warmer here too. Flounder said it's because it's deep water for, whatever reason, is warmer than any other water! Flounder has actually been paying attention in his school of fish. It stinks being different species than your best friend sometimes.

Ugh! I can't get him out of my head. He's got a gorgeous smile! I see it and I blush. I hate being a red head, it's so easy to blush sometimes! Oh well, Daddy said my mother blushed around him a lot.

I never got to know Mom, unfortunately. I wish I had. Adella, Adrina, Alanna, and Arista's Mom is really cool. I miss having her around.

Anyways, I need to get home, I know I didn't inform you really with what happened the last week. But without Urchin around, it's been kinda bland around here!

Ariel


End file.
